Le pain des canards de St James's Park
by Rovarandom
Summary: Drabble. Crowley et Aziraphale vont nourrir les canards et le démon fait encore des siennes.


**Blabla de début de drabble :** Bonsoir/bonjour ! Il est une heure du mat' passé, mais vu que je me suis fait plaisir en lisant les fictions de _sous le saule_ (si vous passez par là par hasard vu le taux d'activité du fandom français, je vous conseille vivement ses fanfics!), j'ai fouillé dans mon dossier spécial Good Omens. Et j'ai retrouvé ce drabble dont je ne me rappelais pas l'existence. Je ne sais même plus d'où vient l'idée de base !

Donc voilà, une autre petite contribution ici, j'espère qu'elle plaira ! C'est un petit drabble sans grande prétention toutefois, j'espère pouvoir poster quelque chose de plus conséquent un de ces quatre !

 **Disclaimer :** Good Omens et ses personnages appartiennent à Neil Gaiman et Terry Pratchett *allume un cierge sur l'autel qui leur est consacré*

 **Note en passant :** Je sais pas vraiment si on peut considérer ça comme du shipping, la fin l'est un peu maiiiis le drabble l'est pas vraiment non plus, donc je vais me contenter de « Friendship » xD Brefouille ! Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

 **Le pain des canards de St James's Park**

-Où est passé le pain que j'avais amené pour les canards ? demanda Aziraphale en fronçant les sourcils.

Crowley le dévisagea innocemment, air que l'ange ne pouvait voir puisque le démon portait ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Cependant, le blond le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir précisément quelle tête affichait le brun à la peau rendue mate par le soleil. Ou les flammes de l'Enfer. Les interprétations pouvaient être multiples.

-Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a, inutile de mentir, dit le libraire.

-C'est mal d'accuser sans preuves, mon ange, susurra le Serpent d'une voix suave.

-Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir sur ce qu'est le mal par un démon tentateur et voleur, répliqua Aziraphale en reniflant.

Le coin des lèvres de Crowley remonta d'un côté pour former un sourire franchement amusé, sourire qu'Aziraphale avait bien trop souvent envie de faire disparaître tant il l'insupportait. Ou bien était-ce parce qu'il ne l'insupportait pas assez ? Il ne préférait pas se poser la question, cela ouvrirait la porte à d'autres interrogations bien trop gênantes qu'il ne préférait pas aborder.

Puis, il observa les canards de St James's Park, à ses pieds, ébouriffant leurs plumes pleines d'eau. Leur réflexe pavlovien typique les poussant à quêter du pain à tous les gens ressemblant à des conspirateurs ressurgissait facilement. Leurs yeux plein d'espoir fit soupirer l'ange, toujours trop gentil.

-Rends-moi ce pain, mon cher.

-Ou sinon, quoi ? Ta personne si gentille, si angélique, s'abaisserait-elle à commettre quelque péché ? Mmmh ? Me pousser dans l'eau serait très mal vu pour un ange tel que toi…

Le démon avait à présent un sourire carnassier. Tout cela pour du pain servant à nourrir les canards.

Crowley était décidément… un démon. La plupart des vrais démons avaient bien plus de morgue, mais le brun était… Eh bien, il était insupportable, il brisait toutes règles établies, se comportait comme un gamin capricieux, commettait chaque péché capital avec une grande fierté, et il passait sa vie à l'ennuyer. Il n'y avait pas plus démon que Crowley, pour Aziraphale. Oh, bien sûr, il était bien loin d'être le Mal personnifié. L'ange savait qu'au fond de lui, bien au fond, se cachait de bonnes choses. Et ce malgré ses nombreux défauts et son caractère indéniablement… d'En Bas. Mais après six mille ans passés à se côtoyer, pour Aziraphale, Crowley était la représentation parfaite du mot « démon ».

Cependant, Aziraphale ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire quand le Serpent agita devant son nez le sachet de pain, un air fier plaqué sur son visage parfait.

Car parfait, d'un point de vue physique, il l'était. Le Mal se devait d'être resplendissant de magnificence, après tout. Surtout la Tentation. Qui pouvait se targuer de résister à celles de Crowley ? Aucun humain ne savait y résister.

Et Aziraphale non plus.

Car Crowley avait beau être un démon… la Tentation personnifiée…

Il était _son_ démon.


End file.
